


Blue Dot

by Zyrocs



Category: Market of Monsters - Rebecca Schaeffer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It was a nice dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrocs/pseuds/Zyrocs
Summary: Just a Lil Fluff, also this was a dream I had ok
Relationships: Kovit/Nita
Kudos: 16





	Blue Dot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it

They’re in an abandoned apartment. The tenant was killed, but the government thought they were missing. Kovit and Nita were inside, and they were taking refuge in the small, dingy apartment in Brazil until the next day.

Sneaking in, they saw greasy pizza on the counter, a ratty couch, and a holey blanket thrown on it as if it were an afterthought. The TV was on, not like they cared.   
  
“Kovit, one of us has to keep watch. I’ll take first shift, and you can sleep on the couch.” Nita said. “You need it, and there’s food for everyone to eat after. ”

”What?! Hell no! You need sleep more than me, you’re taking second shift.” Kovit exclaimed. Nita hadn’t slept for 72 hours, while Kovit slept a day ago.

”Ugh, fine.”

”Ye-“

”BUT you have to stay on the couch with me.”

”Goddamn it.”

”Oh look, the blue dot network just sent a message that it would stop it’s service at 4am tomorrow.” Kovit noticed “At least we’ll still have show to watch on our shifts.” 

”Yeah, at least that. Goodnight Kovit.”

“Goodnight Nita”

* * *

“Nita! We need to go, now!” Kovit hissed

”Wha-?” Nita was confused. “W-what time is it?”

”3 am. We need to go, the cops are coming.”

”I told you to wake me up!” Nita exclaimed. She didn’t want to slow down the mission or hurt Kovit. She told him to wake her up, but he didn’t. Why?

”You looked too peaceful. Like we weren’t being chased by the police or something like that. You also hadn’t slept for three days, so that was something.” Kovit explained. “Though we do need to go, the sirens are coming closer.”

Nita was touched. He did that for her? “Thanks Kovit.”

Kovit cracked a small smile. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request more In the comments  
> Also, my dream was nit covered in the Blake too laying in his lap and kovit watching tv while eating the greasy pizza


End file.
